Remembering
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Carter and Abby Say Goodbye. SPOILERS


SPOILER FAN FIC.

Summary: Ok, so this is my take on a party Susan throws for Carter before he goes to live with his loser lover oversees. it's a Carby Farewell.

Everyone had come to say goodbye. Susan had thought of everyone. In her large living room sat all of Carters bestest friends; old and new. On one couch sat Pratt, who was talking to Ray and Neela, who sat on Michael Gallants knee. The two had gotten together just after he returned from Iraq. On the other couch sat Luka and a very pregnant Sam who were busy talking to Elizabeth Corday. Standing by the kitchen talking to Susan was the 'old gang' as Susan put it, consisting of Doug with his arm draped around Carol, and Peter. All of the nurses from the ER were dancing around being their usual playful selves. Then standing by Jake, stood Abby. Beautiful, talented, finally happy Abby. Her engagement ring caught the light and was almost blinding. Jake had proposed only a couple of weeks ago. Abby glowed for about a week; until Carter told her he was leaving.

It was getting late and people were starting to say goodbye. Jake understood what saying goodbye to Carter meant to his fiancé, so he had kissed her cheek and decided to catch a ride with someone else. Even Susan made some stupid comment about Cosmo being fussy and went to go and check on him, eventually leaving the two alone, staring at each other, saying nothing.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Abby asked, breaking the awkward silence, taking a seat on a couch.

"Two." He answered, following suit and taking a seat next to her. He leaned his head back and sighed "well, that was fun." They both laughed. "I cant believe Susan got everyone over here."

"Well we all know that Susan works in mysterious ways." They laughed again; the awkwardness building again. Abby played with her nails "hey carter?" she asked, looking down.

"Yeah Abby.?" He asked back, looking at her.

"Umm, make sure you visit ok?" She said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Always. Look at me." He said. She turned her face to see him, he eyes brimmed with tears. "You're my best friend ok?" Abby nodded. "Plus, I plan to be the drunk singing 'Afternoon Delight' at your wedding." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Abby laughed "oh yeah, I forgot to ask if you'd be one of my brides maids."

"Only if I can wear a dress." They laughed again. Then is became serious again.

Abby slowly leaned in , her lips softly pressing against his. After about ten seconds, they both pulled away and stared at each other, almost nose to nose. "What was that for Abby?"

"Just remembering."

"That bad huh?"

"I'm really going to miss you Carter."

"Me too Abby." They hugged and Abby took a quick second to wipe her tears on his sweater. Eventually they stood up and grabbed their coats, and after saying goodbye to Susan, walked out.

Carter walked Abby to her car. They hugged once more. "Here." Abby said, shoving an envelope at Carter. "You cant read it until your at least on the plane ok?"

Carter smiled, "alright. Tell Jake he's a lucky guy."

"Tell Kem she's a lucky girl." And Abby opened her car door and Carter walked away.

"Hey Abby!" She turned to see him a couple of yards away. "Rubbing sticks and stones together make the sparks ignite. And the thought of loving you is getting so exciting…."

"God, Shut Up!"

"Sky Rocket In Flight! Afternoon delight…."

"Bye now.." Abby said getting into her car.

"Aaaaafffternoon delight."

The next afternoon Carter got on his plane, and opened the letter Abby had written him.

Dear Carter,

Where do I begin? We had our fair share of ups and downs. Maybe too many downs. I'll never regret the time we spent together and I'll always remember the things you've done for me. I believe that both of us have finally come to a happy and stable place in our lives. I know that we'll try to keep in touch, but its going to be hard. And we'll probably lose touch after the wedding, where I will totally make you wear a dress. But even though we may lose touch, I don't want to ever forget you. You are the most amazing Doctor, and person I'll ever know and I'll love you forever.

With all my love,

Abby.

P.S -Go do what you do best: Save lives.

Carter finished the letter and wiped away a lonely tear that had escaped him. "I love you too Abby." he whispered.

THE END!


End file.
